Daughters of the Empire
by Grizzled Rose
Summary: Elisabeth is kidnapped and its up to her sister and Willam the Bloody to rescue her. AU world. Better summary inside. (I hope)
1. Authors Note, Summary and Disclaimer

Title: Daughter of the Empire  
  
Author: Grizzled Rose  
  
A/N: This is just the summary, and disclaimer next bit is the prolog. I hate writing summary so I don't know if this is going to do the story justice. I know I use a lot of pre-existing dialogue in the first couple of chapters but give it some time. The set up is roughly the same, where as the plot is way different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or any characters that belong in those story lines. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or many of the lines from the first couple chapters of this story. They belong to Mutant Enemy, UPN, Fox network, Joss Wendon, ECT. Where as the set up and early dialogue belongs to the writers at Disney.  
  
Summary: This story is AU, meaning not of the Buffy universe. Just using the Buffy characters in a different world, setting. It takes place in the late 17th century. It is a tale about the adventures of sisters in a world of change. One wishes to make her own marks in that sand. The other just wishes for some happiness in her future. Elisabeth was engaged to the dull Lt. Finn, but went she is kidnapped by a group of blood thirsty pirates it's up to her sister and a rogue to come to her rescue. This is their adventures upon the high seas. A story laced with action, adventure, comedy and even a little love.  
  
A/N 2: I hope you like the story. I don't know a bout how often this will be up dated, that stories just getting go and I love writing it. Though reviews would be nice, maybe help me work faster. I was trying not to beg, guess that didn't work. 


	2. Prolog: A Journeys End

Title: Daughters of the Empire  
  
Chapter Prolog: "A Journeys End"  
  
Author: Grizzled Rose  
  
@@@  
  
A cool breeze flowed to the deck of the large military ship, blowing right off the salty ocean. The seas were covered in a thick blanket of fog, like someone had laid a cotton sheet over the world. The British ship was headed back to Royal Portsmith, one of Britain's largest coloines in the Caribbean Islands, returning from London. A thin little girl, with long brown hair, danced about the upper deck of the ship's bow. Youngest daughter of the Governor of Royal Portsmith. Happily she watched the men work, she took a liking to the sea and always enjoyed the long journeys to England.  
  
Leaning upon the railing, minding her younger sister was the Governor's eldest daughter, Elisabeth. Elisabeth hugged herself; something in the air didn't sit well with her today. Of course since the announcement of her future marriage, nothing had really set well with her. She was unhappily engaged to the up and coming Lieutenant Finn, of his Majesty's Royal Fleet. Lazily she would dream of adventure and romance, two things Lt. Finn knew nothing of. The Lt. was a life long military man, from a long family with ties to the British navy. The man was very dull, as if he didn't have anything in his life but the orders handed to him. The worst was that he expected nothing else from his future wife then to settle into her place in the military's social life.  
  
As Elisabeth's mind wandered, Dawn her younger sister, decided to take advantage of the situation. Wondering down to the lower deck where the men worked keeping the ship a sail. All around her the men continued working, Dawn would mimic the men, learning the ways of the ship like many times before. After awhile she became bored, the ship lacked the adventure that the young girl earned for. Pulling a scarf from the hem of her skirt, she tied it about her head like some of the sailors wore. Grabbing a mop, and not listening to the grumbling behind her, she ran to the upper deck where her sister stood.  
  
"Lady, I'm here to take possession of your valuables!" Dawn shouted to her sister.  
  
"What are you doing Dawn?" Elisabeth asked trying to be stern, also holding back from laughing at how ridiculous her sister looked.  
  
"I'm the great pirate Dawn, Lady of the Seven Seas!" Dawn proclaimed, striking what she thought was a menacing pose. Elisabeth covered her bright smile with her gloved hand, not wanting to encourage her sibling.  
  
"Quite girl! Pirates do sail these waters. You don't want to be bringing them down on us, now do ya?" An old sailor warned as he took the mop away from Dawn. He was gruff, and had wrinkles all around his face, that showed his years at sea. As he said his peace the Governor and Lieutenant walked up to join the small group.  
  
"Mister Clem that will do." Lt. Finn remarked, standing straight with no expression on his face or in his voice.  
  
"It's bad luck to be calling attention to pirates, with fog like this and the cold winds blowing up from the sea. Bad luck I tell you, you can mark my words." Mister Clem replied as he turned and faced the Lieutenant.  
  
"Consider them marked Mister Clem, now on your way." Lt. Finn ordered, still showing no emotion in his domineer.  
  
"Aye- Aye Lieutenant." Mister Clem said, but he added as he passed Lt. Finn. "Its bad luck to have women aboard too. Carrying on about pirates and all." He then continued on his way to the lower deck, sneaking a quick sip from his once hidden flask.  
  
"We'll see that it doesn't bother you again." The Lieutenant said under his breath so that no one else could hear.  
  
"I'm not afraid of pirates." Dawn said. "In fact I'd think it be exciting to meet some pirates." She continued, as she removed her make shift hat.  
  
"Would you Miss Summers? Pirates are vile and disgusting creatures, the bunch of them." Lt. Finn began as he made his way to the railing of the bow. Elisabeth hadn't been paying attention, she had learned when her fiancé had started a lecture he planned on finishing them. She didn't plan on listening to this one as well as the dozens that she was forced to bear. "I plan to see to it that any man that sails under pirate colors, or bears a pirate mark, gets what they deserve. A long fall and a short rope." Lt. Finn finished.  
  
Dawn looked at the Lieutenant, not understanding his last remark. She turned to her elder sister, who of course was not listening. Looking about the ship for some explanation she saw Mister Clem looking in their direction. Once he saw her lost look, he drew his thumb across his throat. It took a moment before the horrific truth came to her. The realization showed on Dawns young face.  
  
"Lt. Finn, I appreciate your devotion to your work, but I'm not sure I wish for my youngest to be hearing of such things." The Governor proposed as he became involved in the subject at hand. "I'm also concerned about the effect such subjects have upon Dawn." He frowned, taking hold of Dawns shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Governor Summers." Lt. Finn said as he walked away.  
  
"I do find it all terribly fascinating father." Dawn said, smiling up at her father.  
  
"That's what I am worried about." Governor Summer's said with a frown. He slowly began guiding Dawn to the cabins that the family rented for the journey. "Come along Elisabeth it's about time for tea dear." He said, turning back to his eldest child.  
  
@@@ 


	3. A Mornings Breath

Title: Daughters of the Empire  
  
Chapter 1: The Mornings Breath  
  
Author: Grizzled Rose  
  
A/N: Thanks for the review Purple Sky, glad you like it.  
  
@@@  
  
Almost a year later.  
  
Elisabeth stood in her nightgown, covered discretely by her white dressing robe. The morning sun shone down on her, as she lounged out on her small balcony. The birds sang praise to the beautiful morning as she looked down upon the bay bellow. Her mind wondering to the fait that she belonged to. Really there was nothing wrong with Lt. Finn, on the contrary he was what any woman should have wanted. He came from a food family, and had all the standards that made a man. He was not abusive and would provide and protect her. Yet there was something missing, try as she might, Elisabeth just couldn't love that man. It seemed though that her father did. Any how there was little that she could do, they were to be married this summer and that was the end of it. As Elisabeth drifted away in her thoughts there came a knocking at her door.  
  
"Elisabeth are you decent dear?" Her father's voice questioned from the other side of her door.  
  
"Yes father." She replied as she made her way back into her room. As she did so her father entered with Elisabeth's two maids Cecily and Anya.  
  
"My dear still not dressed, and at this hour of the morning? Never mind then, I have brought you a special gift." He announced as he made his way to his daughter and hugged her quickly. He then pulled a fancy gown from a paper wrapping. "The latest fashion from Europe, do try it on."  
  
"What brings this about father?" Elisabeth asked as she was lead to her dressing room by her two maids.  
  
"I need a reason to shower gifts upon my daughters now?" He asked with a smile on his face. Elisabeth knew better though, something was happening today. Soon she was finding it hard to think and breath as the two women helping her began to lace up the corset in the front of the new dress. Elisabeth couldn't take it any longer and gasped at the building pressure. "Something wrong?" He asked.  
  
"It's difficult to say. I think women in Europe must have learned have to carry on with out breathing." Elisabeth remarked between a few gasps of air and small moans of pain.  
  
"That's a shame; I was hoping that you would wear it out on your meeting with the Lieutenant this afternoon." Governor Summers said wringing his hands together. "I'm sure it just takes getting use to dear." He continued.  
  
"Oh my!" Elisabeth proclaimed she had forgotten all about meeting Reily at the north tower this afternoon. They were to discus the up coming marriage. "I suppose that I will wear it, I should start getting ready anyhow."  
  
"Fine, fine I do hope that." Governor Summers was cut off by a large crash from the hallway. He looked at Elisabeth and they both knew the cause immediately. "Dawn!" He yelled. Smiling and nodding to his eldest daughter, he then turned and headed in search of the youngest.  
  
@@@  
  
He found her in her room, with one of her familiar weapons in hand. Since their last trip to London Dawn had picked up the nasty hobby of sword play. She was often the cause of many a broken peace of the house. Governor Summers had tried many times to break his daughter of such an un-lady like sport. Even at her young age, she had managed to find a few men that had thought it harmless or cute, and showed her a few tricks. They on the other hand didn't have to live or pay for her constant mistakes while practicing.  
  
"Dawn Summers! What have I told you at least a hundred times!" He yelled as he entered the room.  
  
"I'm sorry; I didn't realize that the stand was so close." Dawn pleaded with her father.  
  
"I've had it with this nonsense, I don't see why you have to be this way, have you learned nothing? I've had enough of this, and it's un-becoming of a young lady! Why couldn't you be more like your sister? Don't you see how well she's doing? I'll tell you one thing; she didn't get there by playing these little games of yours." The Governor was red in the face; he walked up and forcefully removed the sword from Dawn's hand. He then turned and left the room, along with is crying daughter.  
  
@@@  
  
Just outside the bay, the sea was choppy and the wind blow hard from the west. There aboard his sail boat stood a menacing figure, his body was lean and strong from a life of hard work. He's hair and beard was bleached from the expose to the sun, curled and tangled from nature's climates. Clothed in black, from hat to boot, but the most stunning was his long black leather sea coat. His eyes only left the horizon to check his compass as he made his way to Royal Portsmith.  
  
As he entered the bay he was greeted by the typical warning for those in his profession. The rotten corpses of his fallen comrades, hanging from an old yard arm, anchor to the bay's sea floor. Still he sailed on, considering he was captaining nothing but a small dingy by himself. The fishermen all gave him an odd look as he sailed into the harbor. Landing he jumped to the wooden dock and headed to the main land. Only to be stopped by an elderly gentleman who stood watch over the cities docks.  
  
"You can't leave that here!" The old man protested.  
  
"And where do you suggest I leave it?" The man in black asked. The old man looked confused for a moment and then looked back to the strange man.  
  
"I mean you have to pay to leave it here." The old man stated. "That's three shillings." The stranger throw the money at the old man, and turned back to his original direction. The old man bent down to retrieve the money, and as he did the stranger took the small money box that sat on the docks desk.  
  
@@@  
  
High up on the north tower Elisabeth's escort, her maid Anya, stood back allowing her mistress some privacy with her future husband. Elisabeth walked over to the stone crowning that guarded these walls from enemy attack. From the north wall there was only a straight drop down to the bay below, where the tide crashed upon the sharp rocks. With long range artillery it was a good defensive point against attacking ships down in the bay. Or so the Lieutenant was rambling on about.  
  
@@@  
  
Down below in the docks that stranger leaned against one of the thick poles of the upper dock and pulled out his pipe. Slowly he lit it, allowing himself to hide in the shadows smoking, as he watched the men loading the speedier ships. Of course he wasn't allowed on these docks, or for the matter anywhere near this area. It was for military personal only, for these were the ships of his majesty, it was part of the great British fleet.  
  
The stranger just stood there observing the world around him, smoking in the shadows. Soon a guard finally noticed the stranger and approached him about his trespassing, and so the battle of wits began.  
  
@@@  
  
Elisabeth was having a hard time attempting to breath, in that dress as Lt. Finn kept rambling on about military protocol and such. Finally he turned to look out over the bay.  
  
"You look lovely Elisabeth." Though the subject had changed the flat tone of his voice did not. Elisabeth smiled and nodded in regards to his compliment, the entire time trying to breath and finding it impossible. "You have become a fine woman, I'm nervous about the up coming marriage." The Lieutenant continued talking even as Elisabeth began to falter and then fall from the wall.  
  
Down below the stranger still stood, bantering with the dim-witted guard. As they continued on, they noticed as Elisabeth's body splashed into the bay's waters besides them. Up on the tower Lt. Finn was finishing his story, and turned to where Elisabeth should have stood. A quick glance around and he then realized what had happened. He then leaned over the wall and called out her name, which also got the attention of Anya. Who soon came running up to the wall herself. Lt. Finn was un-doing his jacket and preparing to jump after Elisabeth when Anya caught his arm.  
  
"The rocks, Sir. I don't know how she missed them, but it's too dangerous to follow her." She pleaded. Realizing how correct the servant was he then turned and ran to reach the bottom.  
  
Bellow at the docks the stranger and the guard watched as the body sank deeper into the water. The stranger then turned to the guard.  
  
"Well, shouldn't you be saving her then?" The stranger asked. The dim- witted guard looked at him, then the water and grew a pale green color.  
  
"But, I can't swim!" The guard stuttered out. The stranger looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"Oh bullocks!" The stranger cried. He then dropped his hat to the boards of the dock, along with his coat, compass, broken watch, pistol, and sword belt. Once his valuables were off of his person, he took a running leap off of the dock, to the cold water. Just before hitting the water he took a deep breath, and then forced himself to dive deep into the water.  
  
@@@ 


	4. Unlikely Hero

Title: Daughters of the Empire  
  
Chapter 2: Unlikely Hero  
  
A/N: I'd like to thank Jenna, Nytescape730, and Celebel for the reviews. Also, to all those out there reading this, thank you as well.  
  
@@@  
  
Elisabeth sank with the heavy weight of the layers of petticoats that her dress contained. With her previous lack of air, she was in no condition to fight the laws of nature. Once the stranger located Elisabeth, he attempted to drag her to the surface. Unfortunately the weight of all her finery began to sink them both. Quickly the stranger pulled a knife hidden in the small of his back and cut the offending clothing from Elisabeth. Then he began the task of swimming for the surface. At the same time Lt. Finn was running down the many levels to reach the bay and docks bellow. Men that saw him running decided to follow him on his way.  
  
Slowly the two surfaced from the water, the dim-witted guard helped drag the two onto the dock. Elisabeth lay on her back motionless, seeing this the stranger straddled her hips and placed one good punch into her diaphragm. Elisabeth began choking up water and gasping in breaths of air. Then as she opened her eyes, they met with the softest blue that see had ever seen. For a fraction of a second their eyes locked, glacier blue with emerald green.  
  
The next second the stranger was being pulled off of Elisabeth and held at sword and gun point. As Elisabeth lay on the dock in nothing but her undergarments. Then there was the sound of jogging footsteps on the planks once more, and the group of onlookers was joined by Elisabeth's father, sister and maid Anya.  
  
"Elisabeth! My god, are you all right?" Her father coddled as he pulled her up from the dock and placed his coat around her. Dawn, and Anya just stared at the scene unfolding in front of them.  
  
"I'm fine." Elisabeth stated looking back to the stranger that had just saved her life. Quickly the Governor followed Elisabeth's glance to the stranger. He then took in how she was dressed and the wet ruffian next to her.  
  
"Shoot him!" The Governor ordered.  
  
"Wait!" Elisabeth yelled, she then turned to her father. "Do you really want to shoot the man that just saved my life?" She begged. Then she turned to Lt. Finn. "Do you plan on killing my rescuer?" At Lt. Finn's signal the men around the stranger withdrew their weapons. The Lieutenant then stepped up to the stranger, and extended his hand to the man.  
  
"I believe that I owe you a thank you sir." Lt. Finn said. The stranger looked to the man in the military uniform that was waiting to shake his hand. Debating for a moment he then reached out his own hand. In doing so his wet sleeve pulled back just enough to reveal the brand on the inside of his wrist. "I see that you've had a run in with the British navy before, pirate." Lt. Finn said as he looked the man coldly in the eyes. He then gripped the stranger's wrist and pulled the sleeve up to reveal his lower arm. Flipping the arm over there was a tattoo on the meaty part; it was a bleeding heart with a spike driven through it. "What do we have here, if it isn't William the Bloody. Men keep your weapons on him!" The Lieutenant barked to his men.  
  
"Arrest that man." The Governor added. "We don't allow piracy here, have him hung." Coming out of the crowd the dim-witted guard saluted and addressed the Lieutenant.  
  
"These are his things Sir." The guard said, pointing to the small pile of things on the dock. "He was hanging around this here dock earlier as well. I was questioning him when the girl fell Sir." Lt. Finn rolled his eyes at the guard.  
  
"Bring me the irons." Lt. Finn ordered, and then turned back to the dim- witted guard. "You keep an eye on his things for now." Then turning to William, he continued. "You are under arrest for the crime of piracy and trespassing."  
  
As the Lieutenant turned to take the chains from a lower solider, William made his move. He quickly kicked the dim-witted guard in the stomach, which caused the guard to fall backwards, and in doing so taking out two or three of the others. Dropping into a crouch William quickly retrieved his sword, and then springing to his full height again he grabbed Elisabeth around the waist, and drew her close. Reaching over he laid his blade across her neck. All of this happened in a moment of time, so little that the Lieutenant didn't even see it happen.  
  
"What the." Lt. Finn exclaimed, after turning around to see what all the noise was about. Dawn's face was etched in horror.  
  
"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Elisabeth's father yelled. William smirked at the group.  
  
"Well I think I'll be on my way now. Luv if you wouldn't mind picking up my personal effects." William never left his shield, and followed her movements as she retrieved his things. "Mind the coat Luv." He warned. Elisabeth just grumbled.  
  
"It's Miss Summers to you, you disgusting." She was cut off by the additional pressure he placed on the blade.  
  
"Now, none of that Luv." He stressed the last word. Again the pirate smirked. He had her hand everything over her shoulder to him one at a time and replaced them onto his person. Even his coat he put on one handed as the other hand always controlled the blade. "We are just going to walk out of here, nice and easy."  
  
"Like hell!" Lt. Finn growled.  
  
"That it is, unless you like your women filled with holes solider boy." William mocked the man. When his boots hit dry land William leaned in close to Elisabeth and quickly spooned her body, his mouth brushed against her ear. In a quite voice he whispered, "Thanks pet." Then he threw her into the group of following soldiers in front of him and took off running into the surrounding cover.  
  
"After him!" "Shoot him!" The two officials yelled at the same time.  
  
@@@ 


	5. City Streets

Title: Daughters of the Empire  
  
Chapter 3: City Streets  
  
Author: Grizzled Rose  
  
@@@  
  
William zigzagged through the upper dock's support beams, bullets smacking into them and buzzing next to him. He ran up the shore and into the city, the soldiers following right behind him. Back on the dock the Governor retrieved his coat and replaced it over his daughter. He stood behind her watching the backs of the soldiers disappearing into the city.  
  
"Come dear, we should get you home." The Governor said as he turned his daughters and all three headed home. Anya watched after the soldiers a moment more, then turned and followed the others back to the house.  
  
@@@  
  
William headed right for the main street there shoppers, fruit stands, and just masses of people were to be found. Even in the crowd the soldiers continued to shoot at him. William dove behind a cart, and then proceeded to knock it over into the path of the soldiers. He ran down the alley and then back tracked heading to the docks once again. The majority of the soldiers still followed, so William changed course once again. At full speed he ran at a bunch of crates and boxes stacked next to a pub.  
  
Just as he reached the boxes he closed his eyes and prayed for luck. In one jump he landed on the first crate and quickly made his way up the next two. Then he jumped onto the balcony on the upper half of the building. On the ground next to the stack of boxes the solders stopped and began shooting again. William ran down the length of the building.  
  
Just then a woman in just her under clothes stepped out of her apartment and right into William's path. William ran into her and both crashed to the wooden floor. William then realized that he was lying on top of the loosely clothed woman. He smirked and started thinking about getting comfortable until the next wave of bullets embedded themselves in the wood around him. William whispered, "Another time my dear." Into the woman's ear as he sprang to his feet and took off again.  
  
The end of the balcony was coming up fast and William looked down, the soldiers where on the move again following him from the ground. When he neared the last window, William lowered his head and crashed through it, and into the apartment. The couple, who were entangled with each other, quickly parted and covered themselves. William stood and brushed the glass off himself and straightened his leather coat. Then saluting the couple, he walked out of the hole he left in the window. The street below was empty of soldiers, but full of yelling from the pub bellow. William walked to the end of the railing and lowered himself down until it was just a short drop to the ground bellow.  
  
Running down the alley William heard a shout, turning back he saw two soldiers following him. "Bloody Hell!" William yelled as he took off at a full speed again.  
  
@@@  
  
Elisabeth was helped into bed by Anya, as her father stood in the corner. "What a disaster, my daughter attacked, a pirate running around my city. What is the world coming too? Try and get some rest dear." He said as he made his way out of her room. He stopped in the door way, "Do you know where Dawn is?" he asked the women.  
  
"I was told she had headed to the stables sir." Anya replied. Governor Summers nodded his head and left the room. Anya turned back to Elisabeth. "There you go, fires banked for the night and you're all tucked in. Was a difficult day all around today." Anya said as she stood by the head of the bed.  
  
"Yes these marriage plans and the pressure from father." Elisabeth sighed.  
  
"I meant that bit with the pirate miss." Anya added.  
  
"God, that awful man." Elisabeth said as she threw her head back.  
  
"The marriage is a bit difficult too. I suppose." Anya said, "But that pirate was a handsome man, even better then the Lieutenant if you ask me." A touch of a smile started to pull at Elisabeth's face, and then quickly she frowned and glared at Anya.  
  
"I didn't. That is to bold of a thing to say. You are talking of my future husband." Elisabeth pointed out, though she added quietly. "No matter how boring."  
  
"Sorry miss." Anya said her head lowered, she then looked up at Elisabeth with a smile on her face again. "Though I didn't mind that dock guard either." Elisabeth sighed, and rolled her eyes at her maid. "Well a girl's got to find love somewhere miss." Anya finished as she left the room. Elisabeth sat in bed and thought to herself.  
  
"What's love?" Elisabeth continued to ponder.  
  
@@@  
  
William closed the big door behind him then turned to peer out between the cracks. Soon the two soldiers ran by and kept going. William then leaned against the doors, and caught his breath. He had run all over the city, then a bit of the fields trying to loose those two. He was lucky to come along these stables, he stood and looked around. It was a nice little stable and here he could get himself a horse and get out of this city. He went to were a saddle lay and picked it up heading to the first stable. Just as he had gotten the saddle onto the horse the door opened and William hid behind the stall's wall.  
  
Dawn walked in with her horse, her sword at her side. Since her father had put a stop to practicing in the house she now did practiced in the field during her evening rides. She walked her horse to its stall, on the other side of the stable. She unsaddled it and walked the saddle back to its spot, and as she went to get the combs she noticed the missing equipment. "Now where the hell?" She asked herself and began looking around. "Who was trying to saddle George?" She said once she saw the saddle on the old horse.  
  
She walked over to the stall and opened the stall door just as she was about to walking into the horse she felt the cold steel of a blade on her neck. She stepped back a few steps and as she did a figure walked out of the shadows.  
  
@@@ 


	6. Not your Mother's Tea Party

Title: Daughters of the Empire  
  
Chapter 4: Not your Mother's Tea Party  
  
Author: Grizzled Rose  
  
A/N: Thank you BritishGal and Livia for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy what's to come.  
  
@@@  
  
He was tall and lean, dressed in black his white hair stood out against the shadows. Wearing a long black sea coat, that bellowed slightly as the man moved. He also carried his sword steady and kept eye contact with her at all times. Dawn knew that this man knew how to wield a blade and wasn't just an everyday thief. He used his sword to survive. "You're the pirate that they are looking for." She said. William smirked at her and tilted his head slightly to the side and looked at her.  
  
"What of it then?" He asked in a low voice. The smirk never leaving his face. Dawn frowned at him and quickly did a spin, drawing her sword. It clanged against William's as she came to a stop.  
  
"You threatened my sister." Dawn said, in her own low tone.  
  
"You going to fight me?" William asked, "think about this for a moment. You're just a little bit, no match for me."  
  
"Let's see." Dawn said softly, still staring William in the eyes. They both knew that the other wasn't going to back out. William felt bad about killing the girl, but he had given her a chance.  
  
So the two began the battle. William took the offensive right away with a foreword slash followed quickly with a twist and a back hand slash. Dawn defended herself with the basic blocks, making no return strokes. William just kept pushing her back with his attacks. Dawn then changed her stance and took up the offensive. Their swords clashed the sound bouncing around in the small stable. Dawn attempted a thrust to William's side but he blocked it with a lowered blade, the two blades slid together locking on the handle guards. William smiled and threw Dawn back; she lost balance but remained on her feet.  
  
"You know the stances and have some form. But what about the stuff they don't teach you in the little books?" William said, as the two began again. This time William played dirty. He jumped around the stable moving the fight around in circles. The clashing of their blades continued on quicker and quicker, both attacking and blocking. William would advance his blade swinging left, then right. Dawn was starting to wear, never having fought this hard or long before. The two swords met once again, their tips resting in the dirt.  
  
"Not that bad bit," William said with a smile. "But not good enough." With that William let go of his sword, and kicked up a cloud of dirt into Dawn's face. Dawn fell back, sword in hand, wiping at her eyes, tears already falling. Once she could see again, all she saw was the hilt of a sword and then there was only blackness.  
  
@@@  
  
William liked down at the unconscious girl, and smirked. "For just a little bit you do put up a good brawl." William turned and grabbed the horse he had saddled earlier and headed to the door. He threw the doors open, only to find all the soldiers back and aiming their rifles at him.  
  
"You are under arrest for the crimes of piracy." Lt. Finn said with just the hint of a smile. "Lock him up." One of the soldiers came up to William and chained his hands together. Lt. Finn then walked up to William as one of the men returned the horse to its stall. "You will be hung with your friends Saturday at noon."  
  
"Sir the Governor's daughter is hurt here." The solider in the stable yelled. A look of anger quickly flashed over the Lieutenant's face. He removed his pistol and whipped William across the face with it. William's limp body hit the dirt with little more then a thud.  
  
@@@  
  
The prison was filthy, damp and had a foul odor. William awoke in a moist pile of straw, in a cell by himself. He groaned as he looked around, in the cell next too him two swabs sat playing a game of bones. Soon the clacking of the pieces started to worsen the headache William already had.  
  
"Will you twits stop that racket!" William yelled. The two looked over to him for a second and then continued on with their game. "Bloody Hell!" William shouted to himself.  
  
@@@ 


	7. Night on the Town

Title: Daughters of the Empire  
  
Chapter 5: Night on the Town  
  
Author: Grizzled Rose  
  
A/N: Happy beginning of the holiday season all.  
  
@@@  
  
A few days past, and the date of the hanging was approaching fast. William had found no way out, and would kill those two bliters if only he could reach them.  
  
The night was cool and a heavy fog was settling over the city and bay. Elisabeth sat in bed reading, as Dawn made her way out of the house. She was suppose to be in bed, but had to meet her friend, Herr Heinrich the German swordsmen from down at one the gentlemen's club. Lt. Finn and the Governor sat in the Lieutenant's office discussing how they were going to stop the pirate threat that just seemed to be growing. The guards down at the docks were settling down for another night of a quite watch.  
  
@@@  
  
In a moment the peace that had settled over the city was blown to bits, along with some of the docks. Soon it was store fronts, shacks and houses along the shore line that began exploding and burning. Screaming people started to fill the streets, as row boats landed on shore. Dozens of dirty and dangerous men jumped to shore weapons drawn.  
  
The Lieutenant jumped to his feet as the cannon fire began, quickly followed by the sound of his door being thrown open.  
  
"Sir we're under attack!" A soldier yelled and then ran down the hall and out onto the street. The Lieutenant grabbed a rifle and turned to the governor.  
  
"Barricade yourself in here and don't open the door unless if it's me." The Lieutenant barked as he ran out the door. The Governor just stared at the open door until the screams started again; he ran up to the door and slammed it shut. He then spent his time moving all the furniture in front of the door.  
  
@@@  
  
Out on the street the Lieutenant and his men fought the pirates hand to hand. Citizens fought as well as the pirates started to burn everything in site that they couldn't steal. Dawn found herself fighting once again for her life and she was loving it. Her blade already carried the blood of one man tonight and there seemed to be plenty that wished to join it. Her sword was locked with one of a round, dirty man that smelt of booze and was missing his teeth. She looked the bastard in the eyes and smiled at him, right before picking up a hand full of dust and dirt and throwing it into his face. The pirate growled in pain as Dawn then ran him threw with her blade. She removed her blade and turned to the next man, he was a much bigger man with skin the color of coal. The most distinct thing was that he was missing his right eye. He looked at her and then the dead man in the dirt. With a shout he charged at Dawn sword shining in the moon light.  
  
@@@  
  
The Governor's house was under attack and already the pirates had broken through the outside gate. Elisabeth turned to the very shaken Anya, "What's happening?"  
  
"It's pirates, their attacking the city!" Anya cried out.  
  
Elisabeth ran to her sister's room. "Dawn! Quickly." The words died on her lips as she saw that her sister was not with in her room. Elisabeth knew that she wasn't in the house, after her fight with that pirate her father had ordered Dawn to her room, and not to be let out. Everyone in the house was to see that this rule stood. "Damn it Dawn, why now!" Elisabeth growled as the banging down stairs began. Elisabeth ran to the top of the stairs and watched as the doorman and butler tried to keep the door closed. In a moment it was of no use, the pirates were in the house. Some one shot the men and began collecting loot but two men looked up and stared at her. Elisabeth turned and ran back up stairs.  
  
@@@  
  
Echoes of cannon fire and fighting floated up to the prison cells. The two crewmen looked up from their new game of cockroach racing; they shared a glace and quickly turned to the small barred window. The two smiled wide as they jumped to their feet. Both ran to the small window and clawed their way over the high sill. The two climbed up on to the sill and looked out over the bay bellow.  
  
William sat in a pile of straw in the corner of his cell and watched his cell mates from across the bars. As the cannon's fired again William's face went slack and his eyes lost focus of the present for a moment. The laughter of the two twits brought him back to the here and now.  
  
"It's the Vampyr!" The little bearded pirate shouted in between their merriment. William gritted his teeth, and then returned as if he had not moved. "The captain's com for us!" The little pirate said as he jumped down from the window sill. "I told you Tucker didn't I? I said the captain would come fer us. Yes sir that I did." The little pirate mumbled as he got his cap from the floor and placed it on his head. He continued to wipe the dirt and mess off of his clothes, as the other pirate Tucker, turned to face inward.  
  
"Warren, I thought the cap'in." Tucker started to say, until he was interrupted by William's laughter. "What's funny?" Tucker growled in William's direction.  
  
"The Vampyr rescues no man mate." William said as he smirked at the two twits.  
  
"Don't listen to him Tuck," Warren said as he climbed back on the window sill. "Just bitter 'cause he'll be swinging and we won't." Warren grabbed Tucker's neck and pointed his head back to the windows bars. "See that, that's the captain come to get us." Warren finished with a smile.  
  
Suddenly William's eyes hurt as the cell wall that the two men sat on exploded into a fire ball and large cloud of dust, smoke and debris. Tucker's smoldering corpse lay against the opposite wall, his chest blown open. As Warren screamed in pain before the gurgling gasps as he chocked to death on his own blood.  
  
William rested his head back on the stone wall and sighed. "Bloody idiots deserved that." William said as he closed his eyes and listened to the echoes of the fighting coming from the outside world. William hated to miss a good brawl, but more so hated the feeling of a caged animal.  
  
@@@  
  
Elisabeth and Anya were hiding in the silver room adjacent to the main dinning room as the pirate's ransacked the house. "What are they looking for?" Elisabeth asked, shed didn't expect an answer.  
  
"You." Anya stated. "You're the governor's daughter; they could ransom you, or use you as a hostage." Anya said as if it were so simple. Elisabeth took it all in for a moment and then grabbed Anya by the shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me, I want you to hide and as soon as the way is clear run to the fort." Elisabeth said. Before Anya could reply Elisabeth ran out into the dinning room and into the site of the two pirates. She then headed for the kitchen, the pirates following behind her.  
  
As soon as they left the room, Anya ran out and headed for the Lieutenant's office. The two pirates beat on the kitchen door, following after their prey. If they returned empty handed the captain would kill them for sure. On the fourth try the kitchen door flew open. The first pirate, the tallest of the two, with dirty blonde hair entered the room. Only to be hit directly in the face with a frying pan.  
  
"Owww." The blonde pirate whined from the floor. The other pirate, a short man with a littler build stepped over him.  
  
"Quit playing around Andrew." The second pirate said as he looked around the room. Just then a pan full of coals was thrown on him. He screeched in pain then charged the woman. Elisabeth ducked to the side and the charging man ran head first into the metal stove. He then dropped to the floor. Two arms grabbed around her as Andrew the first pirate picked her off her feet. Elisabeth brought her knee up and kicked backwards with all of her strength. Andrew screamed with pain, and dropped Elisabeth as he sunk to the floor cradling his crotch. A loud click echoed in the room, Elisabeth turned quickly only to find that she was looking down the wrong end of a pistol at the second pirate. She felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull.  
  
@@@  
  
William sat as still as the dead, smiling to himself when the creak of the door's hinges announced some ones presents. William looked up to the cell door as two figures walked into the moon light. One man was of a slight build and a face covered in fuzz. His teeth were green and rotten in his mouth. He wore an old Celtic stocking cap and two flintlocks in the front of his belt. Next to him stood a large black man, he's arms and chest covered in unique tattoos. He carried a huge cutlass strapped around his chest.  
  
"Don't know why we are the lads that is always cleaning messes now. If in those two boys survived that, there ain't no way they gonna survive da rope." The fuzzy pirate said, as the two looked over the cell next to William's. It took a moment for the two to notice the figure in the other cell, in that moment a look was shared between the three men.  
  
"Well, if it ain't William the Bloody." The Blackman said, a smile growing across his face. "Been awhile ain't it Willy. I didn't know, what do ya say Doyle, when was the last time we saw Willy here?" The tow shared a quick laugh.  
  
"Charlie me lad why would 'ave been." Doyle, the fuzzy pirate, was cut off by a tin plate and the slop that the prison called food flew into the cell door. Spraying the two pirates with grainy bits of the slop.  
  
"Why ya soddin' bastard, I'll kill ya!" Charlie yelled, as he pounded on the cell door. William stood and began jumping foot to foot and laughed to himself. He rolled his shoulders and sneered at the two.  
  
"Give it a go boy." William snarled at Charlie. "Come on Charlie what you gonna to do with out the captain and his thugs to help you?"  
  
"Come on lad, don't want to leave the captain waiting now." Doyle said as he tried to drag Charlie away from the cell. "Let him meet his end by the rope. Don't give him the honor." Charlie shook Doyle's hands from his person and turned to away from the cell door.  
  
"You're right he don't deserve it." The two left and William leaned against the prison's bars and watched them walk away.  
  
@@@  
  
Dawn wasn't doing so well, not good at all. She lasted a few minutes fighting that giant African then survival kicked in and she ran. Dawn knew he was still behind her, even though she'd been zigzagging through the dark alleys. She had to think of something fast, the weight of her skirts were making it impossible to continue to move like she had been. Physically she wouldn't be able to defeat this monster, she'll just have to out smart him.  
  
She was down by the docks in the warehouse area it was there she saw the perfect area to make her last stand. She raced to the side of the warehouse and turned preparing her sword just in time. The pirates axe smashed into her sword, the man then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off her feet.  
  
"Say good bye little one." The pirate growled. With the last bit of strength Dawn threw out her sword and cut threw the rope that was tied to the warehouse. A high pitched squeaking filled the air. The pirate looked up to see a net full of barrels fell right above him. He let go of Dawn and threw his arms over his head. Dawn had just enough time to roll out of the way as the pirate was crushed beneath the mound of cargo.  
  
She could feel herself slipping; she tried to regain her feet. Only to fall once again, blood from a few wounds that escaped her notice, now began to blind her. With her adrenalin gone, the pain washed over her body. Lying in the street she faded into sleep.  
  
@@@  
  
Aboard the Vampyr the captain stood watching the chaos run wild on the streets, a smile on his face. He walked over to the main mast and pulled a cow horn that hung there. He then inhaled deeply and let out a long note from the horn. With in moments the city was empty of pirates and the bay full of heavily laden boats. The captain watched as his men unloaded silver, gold, rum, weapons, and other bits of swag and loot. Another smile appeared on his face as Andrew climbed aboard the ship.  
  
"Where is she?" The captain asked in a low, stern voice. Andrew shook with fear, his voice wavered.  
  
"Jonathon has her Sir, bringing her up now." As he said it Johnathon the second pirate from the Governor's house dragged the girl up on to the deck.  
  
"Stow her in the secondary cabin, make sure it's locked. Prepare to set sail I want to be gone from this bay in 20 minutes!" The captain barked out. The deck was a mass of activity as the crew prepared to sail.  
  
@@@  
  
Dawn awoke in pain, it wasn't too bad, and she thought it hurt in almost a good way. She had won. Willow one of the serving maids came into the room.  
  
"Good to see you awake miss." She said, though there was no joy in her voice.  
  
"What's happening?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Your father is quite upset with you for starters," Willow said with a glare in Dawn's direction. "Also, Mr. Parker and Ethen are dead." Dawn lowered her head, she never really knew the male servants but she knew they must have given their lives protecting the house. Then it hit her.  
  
"Father and Elisabeth?" Dawn asked, Willow froze Dawn could feel the tension in the room grow.  
  
"Your father is at the fort." Willow stopped for a moment. "Miss Elisabeth has been kidnapped." Willow looked at Dawn, sorrow written on her face. "I'm very sorry dear."  
  
@@@ 


	8. Sorry

Sorry for the long wait, and here a gleam hope that is nothing but a note. I have had a bad couple of months. starting with the death of one of my employees. Then a mess at work through out the holiday season, but fear not I do have chapters written and working, though slowly on more. I did warn that up dates would be crazy like but more coming soon, the story is not dead far from it but it will take a bit of time and editing. Once again I am sorry for the extremely long wait.  
  
Grizzled Rose 


	9. The Tears of a Fractured Looking Glass

Title: Daughters of the Empire  
  
Author: Grizzled Rose  
  
Chapter 6: The Tears of a Fractured Looking Glass  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long wait for updates, I have had a bad couple of weeks... I would also like to thank Courtney for the review.  
  
@@@  
  
Elisabeth awoke with a throbbing pain in her head. A little moan passed through her lips and she didn't want to move, or even open her eyes. She couldn't understand why her head hurt so badly and so she tried to think back on what happened the other day. As the memories began flashing in front of her eye lids, her eyes flew wide open and she quickly sat up in the bed. She looked around the room and found nothing that she recognized. She didn't know where she was or what was going on, but it all felt wrong.  
  
The door knob began to tremble and Elisabeth decided then that she wouldn't just let this happen to her. The door opened and Andrew, one of the pirates that captured her stepped into the room and looked around. Quickly he started to panic, going up to the bed and throwing the blankets about looking for his missing charge. Elisabeth came from behind the door, and pushed Andrew into the bed. She then started to hit him over the head with a camber pot that she had quickly found in the corner. Andrew let lose a high pitched scream right before Elisabeth smashed the camber pot over Andrew's head.  
  
Elisabeth turned and ran out the door and right into something big and solid. She squeaked and fell back a few steps as she looked up at what she had run into. There stood a man with a face like stone; he was build like a bear, easily filling out the long and heavily decorated captain's coat. The feather that pinned up a side of his wide brimmed hat dragged on the ceiling of the ship's hallway. Elisabeth gasped at the empty brown eyes that stared back at her.  
  
"Miss Summers", the captain said in a soft voice with a whisper of an Irish accent. He then slightly bowed his head. "You are my prisoner until your ransom is paid, or I no longer have a use for you. I'll warn you this once, follow my orders and you might make it through this in one peace." He said as he slapped her across the face, forcing her back into the room. "I know the boy's a fool, but I don't want any trouble from you. Don't fight back again, next time I wouldn't send the fool." He said all of this as he threw Elisabeth on to the bed next to Andrew, Elisabeth yelped as she cut her hand on a peace of the broken camber pot. "Seeing as you've broken your camber pot you'll have to make do with out." The captain smiled as he dragged Andrew from the bed, with no regard as Andrew's head fell to the floor. He started heading to the door dragging the boy behind him.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Elisabeth managed to get out while trying not too break down into tears.  
  
"Why, your worthless my dear. It's that foolish father of yours I want; you are just a means to an end." The captain said smiling, and with a quick laugh he left the room with Andrew. Once they were gone and the door locked, Elisabeth couldn't hold it in anymore. Her tears turned to sobs as she sat on the bed hugging herself.  
  
@@@  
  
Dawn could hear her father's muffled voice as she made her way to the families dinning room. As she continued on her way, she made out a second male voice, and slowly made her way closer to the room. She stood just out side the door and listened to the two men talk. "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. You don't understand how much this is tearing me up inside, but my orders are clear." Lt. Finn said as he sat down in the chair next to the Governor. The tone of his voice was still dull and flat.  
  
"I know, but what else can we do? I can't allow these ruffians their ransom, nor can you." Governor Summers said. He looked tired, like a man that hadn't slept in weeks.  
  
"How do you plan on telling Dawn?" Lt. Finn asked.  
  
"I suppose that her sister was killed." The Governor answered right before Dawn burst into the room.  
  
"What do you mean 'tell Dawn'? Why aren't you trying to save her? You're just giving up?" Dawn screamed, as the Governor stood up and the out burst.  
  
"What's the meaning of this Dawn? We've tried everything and I can't pay the ransom!" He yelled back at her.  
  
"Why? Is you money more important?" Dawn yelled back, during this the Lieutenant was uncomfortable watching the family matter unfold in front of him. He slowly stood and left the room. "You have never truly cared for us! Just yourself, how will it make you look! If you loved her you would be doing something!"  
  
"How dare you! I love your sister, but it's not money they want. I would easily pay any sum, but they want safe passage threw our waters!"  
  
"So, lie or go after them!"  
  
"With what, my little sail boat? The Navy refuses to help, to much risk if they confront the pirates, she is as good as dead anyway!"  
  
"What about Lieutenant. Finn, can't he help?" Dawn was no longer yelling she was now trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"He has tried. He has no command of his own, and his captain refuses to help. I've tried, but Elisabeth is gone." The Governor stated. Dawn looked up at his stone face and the rage build with in her once again.  
  
"We have to go after her! We have to try! I don't care, what about hiring a crew, or." Dawn cried out.  
  
"Where do we start? Where do we look?" The Governor asked.  
  
"I don't. the pirate! Ask the pirate he may know!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not, He maybe the only way we get Elisabeth..." The Governor cut Dawn off once again.  
  
"No, I will not sink to their level. It's over and she is gone Dawn! That is the end of this." Governor Summers was losing control, breathing heavily and his face red he could barely contain his anger.  
  
"I refuse to give in, I refuse to give up!" Dawn yelled as she ran out of the room. A few moments later the Governor walked to his study, after calming down.  
  
"Sorry about that Lieutenant. Finn, children get so emotional over things." 


	10. Chapter 10

Message for my readers,

My, it has been a long time since I have found myself writing anything. Thank you all for the reviews! With the newest from sara I have remembered that I had this posted and never finished, and that there are still people reading it. It maybe the new pirates movie that brought this back, or reruns of Buffy. If you haven't seen I really haven't done any thing since the show ended, but I know I had more chapters of this story written. They are all in a pile of note books, and it is now my plan to type them up and add them and also to finish this story. In the last few years a lot has changed in my life so I will try to update at least once every two weeks, but I can't make any promises. I hope a lot of you come back to the story and I love the support. In fact it was the review that lead me back here, so keep them coming (same less plug). Because without them, my writing gets lost in all the other stuff that comes at me in life. Thanks again for the reviews and hope you enjoy the rest.

Grizzled Rose


End file.
